Steven Carrington
Steven Carrington is the main character in the television series, Dynasty on The CW. He is portrayed by James Mackay. He is the son of millionaire Blake Carrington. He is an environmental activist and openly gay. Biography Steven is the second oldest of the Carrington children after his brother Adam. He is a levelheaded and rational individual. He is very smart, well-mannered and mature. In most situations he is concerned and stern, Steven is very sympathetic and loyal to protect the ones he cared about, especially his sister. He is rather heroic and strongwilled. He is also conservative. In the Series Steven and Fallon lived a happy life when their mother Alexis was around. As an adult, Steven left the Carrington manor to do his own thing. After getting a call from Blake, he returns home only to reunite with his sister and Anders, their majordomo. Then, Blake introduces them to Cristal Flores, his fiancée and business partner. Fallon however bitterly dislikes her and storms off in a huff. Steven kindly apologizes to Cristal for her stubborn behavior and starts to accept her as a friend. At a bar, he later meets Sam, Cristal's nephew and the two go to the hotel and have sex. Now getting involved with Police Chief Stansfield, teaming up with Jeff Colby and clashing with Blake, Steven is willing to do the right thing all the time. Relationships Blake Carrington They have a cordial and respecting connection. In some early aspects, they have their differences being on-and-off, mostly because of Blake's involvement with Stansfield causing Steven to become obstinate. After trying to run off with his ex Ted, Blake froze all of Steven's accounts and wouldn't give a dime. Throughout the series Steven and Blake reconciled and respect each other. In episode three, when the burglar stole Blake's valuables and injured him, Steven come to his father's rescue, showing concern for him. Through their ups and downs, they care for each other. Cristal Carrington His connection with her is very friendly and nice. He admits he likes her a lot and accepts her, unlike his sister. At the wedding, they bond until Sam appears and reveals to be her nephew. In some episodes, Steven and Cristal barely interact with each other. Fallon Carrington Their relationship is very well-mannered and supportive. They care about each other very much. In episode one when Steven and Fallon were children, Fallon raps a cheerful but raging message about charity. While their mother Alexis holds a camera and Steven playing the piano. He angrily shouts her name for messing up his piano song. Now grown up, they reunited at the house and hug. They are comrades and friends all in one. When Fallon does something bad, Steven is always there to help. In episode seven when Blake kicks Fallon out of the football party for her sassy attitude, Steven sympathetically persuades her to stay. Even though she doesn't want to, they love each other so much to protect each other. Sam Jones See main article: Sam-Steven relationship. Gallery Dynasty_Poster_Vicious_Ambitious_Delicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Delicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Girls_Just_Want_To_Have_Funds.jpg Steven.jpg Steven-2.jpg Cast.jpg Trivia * In the Original Series, his relationship with his homophobic father was very complicated. In the reboot, Steven's sexuality is not a problem for Blake but their relationship is complicated due to different opinions in business and politics. * In the Original Series, his sister Fallon was the oldest child. In the reboot, he is the oldest. ** However, it was revealed in I Answer to No Man, that there is at least one more Carrington child named Adam who is actually the eldest. ** In Don't Con A Con Artist, his mother finally reveals to him about Adam's existence and her efforts to find him. Steven jumps on board because he wants her to be happy again and he's curious about his older brother. * He's very talented when it comes to playing the piano ("I Hardly Recognized You",and "Rotten Things"). * He is also a skilled fighter ("Guilt is for Insecure People"). * James Mackay, the actor who plays Steven, is Australian and uses an American accent for the role. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Carrington Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Machado Family